Ayko et le chevalier noir au coeur blanc
by Mlle Terribeule Pesta
Summary: Après l'étrange soirée qu'ils ont passé, le Joker ne demande qu'une seule chose: que Batman recommence, mais ce dernier ne semble pas vouloir... Entre alors en scène celle qui feront tout pour aider le Joker... YAOIS #BatmanxJoker#
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** Ayko Terribeule-pesta

**Série:** Batman: The Dark Knight

**Paring:** BatmanxJoker

**Genre:** Yaois, nawak très mal dissimulé, humour.

**Disclamer:** L'univers de Batman ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé**: Depuis que Batman a embrassé son corps, il ne redemande plus que ça. Mais le chevalier noir semble l'ignorer...

**Note:** C'est donc le film de Nolan, avec le Joker version Nolan. L'acteur du Joker a joué dans un superbe film que j'ai adoré, aussi j'espère que j'apprécierai sa performance dans ce Batman...Sinon, oui, c'est du yaois, comme d'habitude, et oui, c'est encore et toujours du nawak! Oui, vous ne savez pas encore qui est Ayko, mais ça va venir... et non, ce n'est pas moi!

**Ayko et le chevalier noir au coeur blanc**

Une explosion se fit entendre, puis un rire dément. Encore une fois, le Joker avait frappé. Encore une fois, Batman arriva stoïque. Encore une fois, ils se battirent à l'écart. Dans un entrepôt désaffecté. Notre clown taré se demanda comment ils avaient atterri là, mais peu importait. La bataille faisait rage, puis soudain la chauve-souris eut le dessus. Ils roulèrent par terre, le héros dessus. Le bariolé lança quelques blagues pas drôle en se débattant, mais la prise de son ennemi était bien trop forte. Et Batsy était étrangement calme et silencieux, comme si...il profitait de cette situation. Le Joker secoua la tête. Il se faisait peur à lui-même, des fois.

Pendant ce moment de « déconnection », le visage du chevalier noir s'était considérablement rapproché, ses lèvres n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres du cou de son vis-à-vis. Il pouvait sentir son souffle si chaud contre sa peau qu'il en frissonnait. Le Joker commençait à sentir la panique naître en lui. Pourquoi faisait-il ça? Pourquoi? Etait-ce une nouvelle tactique pour le piéger? Ou était-il devenu tout simplement fou? L'homme aux cicatrices émit un petit cri de surprise en sentant les lèvres de la chauve-souris contre son cou. Loin de s'arrêter là, Batman commença à onduler des hanches contre l'aine de son ennemi en reposant ses lèvres sur le cou du bariolé. Puis le héros s'approcha de l'oreille du Joker et lui murmura:

« Tu m'attires tellement, Joker... »

L'autre sursauta. C'était pas possible, il avait mal entendu là! C'était encore une des techniques tordues du chevalier noir! La chauve-souris embrassa les contours de la mâchoire de son vis-à-vis, puis descendit dans son cou, explorant chaque parcelle de peau. Le clown aliéné avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer normalement. Il frissonnait et sentit tout à coup une douce chaleur se diffuser dans son bas-ventre. Il put sentir ses joues s'enflammer à cette sensation agréable. Batman déchira le haut flashy de son ennemi et goûta sa clavicule droite. Complètement figé, il se contentait de subir les caresses de la chauve-souris.

Ils revinrent subitement à la réalité quand ils entendirent les sirènes de police se rapprocher dangereusement. Le Joker regarda, perplexe, le chevalier noir se lever et partir sans demander son reste. Encore chamboulé, il redressa tant bien que mal et fuit à son tour. Il se rendit à peine compte qu'il était chez lui, assis sur son lit, essayant de calmer les battements affolés de son coeur. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, ainsi que ses sentiments. Il se coucha choqué, et ne tarda pas à sombrer dans le sommeil.

**µµµ**

**  
**« Monsieur? »

La voix d'Alfred fit sursauter le playboy de Gotham. Dans la Bat-cave, seul le silence se faisait entendre (ça se dit, ça?). Bruce se tourna lentement vers son majordome, le visage blême.

« Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... C'est allé si...vite... »

L'aîné commençait sérieusement à se demander si le justicier n'avait fait une victime innocente.

« J'ai... Je l'ai embrassé dans le cou, puis sur l'épaule et... Il y a eu les sirènes et... Et... »

« Calmez-vous, Monsieur. Tout va bien. Allez vous reposez, vous m'expliquerez tout ça demain, d'accord? »

L'héritier Wayne opina faiblement du chef et se leva en titubant rejoindre sa chambre. Le vieux majordome le regarda partir, et il repensa aux paroles de son maître. Qu'avait-il pu bien faire qui puisse le mettre dans cet état là? Ce n'était pas la première fois que le jeune homme embrassait quelqu'un, alors pourquoi, pourquoi cet affolement? Alfred soupira, puis quitta la Bat-cave.

**µµµ**

Les rayons de soleil qui filtraient par les rideaux tirés réveillèrent l'homme aux cicatrices emmitouflé dans ses draps. Le Joker émit un grognement d'irritation et se leva tant bien que mal. L'immense vague de stress qui l'avait quitté hier soir revint en force. Son étrange soirée lui revint en mémoire, et il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi il se mit à pleurer. Il pleura à chaude larmes pendant un petit moment, puis se calma. Il devait faire le point sur ce qu'il savait:

En premier, Batman lui avait dit qu'il le trouvait attirant et l'avait embrassé un peu partout sur son corps.

Deuxièmement, il avait beaucoup aimé ça et voulait recommencer.

Troisièmement, le justicier était complètement fêlé.

Il se leva brusquement et se mit à tourner en rond dans sa chambre. Soudain, il s'arrêta. Il fallait qu'il sème à nouveau le chaos sur la ville et la chauve-souris se montrerait! Il se sentait plus léger à cette perspective, et c'est en marchant joyeusement qu'il alla à la salle de bain se préparer.

Une violente explosion fit trembler un immeuble de Gotham city. Un rire dément se fit entendre, qui n'appartenait sans l'ombre d'un doute au machiavélique Joker. Ni une, ni deux, le terrible chevalier noir arriva, et un combat s'ensuivit. Le clown taré avait essayé d'avoir le moins d'otages possible et il avait choisit un coin un peu éloigné de la ville. Il essayait de se rapprocher un maximum de son adversaire, histoire de le tenter un peu. Mais non, rien. Il se fit capturer, mais pas de murmures à l'oreille et de baisers sensuels. Le bariolé se sentait terriblement frustré. Se retrouver à Arkam n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait espéré, surtout que le mystérieux protecteur de la ville le traitait comme à son habitude. Il décida de mettre un plan au point. Oui, quand son plan sera mit à exécution, Batman se jettera dans ses bras! Foi de Joker!

_µµµ_

Rewiews?


	2. II: Pressentiment

**Auteur:** Ayko Terribeule-pesta

**Série:** Batman: The Dark Knight

**Paring:** BatmanxJoker

**Genre:** Yaois, nawak très mal dissimulé, humour.

**Disclamer:** L'univers de Batman ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé**: Depuis que Batman a embrassé son corps, il ne redemande plus que ça. Mais le chevalier noir semble l'ignorer...

**Note:** C'est donc le film de Nolan, avec le Joker version Nolan. L'acteur du Joker a joué dans un superbe film que j'ai adoré, aussi j'espère que j'apprécierai sa performance dans ce Batman...Sinon, oui, c'est du yaois, comme d'habitude, et oui, c'est encore et toujours du nawak! Ca devient du OOC, là. Mais vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal. Et dans le chap' prochain, on va jouer les entremetteurs! XD

**Ayko et le chevalier noir au coeur blanc**

**Chapitre II: pressentiment**

La nuit tombait sur la demeure Wayne. Dans l'une de ses pièces, un bel homme était affalé dans un fauteuil précieux devant la cheminée. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et le majordome passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Monsieur? »

Bruce se tourna vers celui qui avait été un père pendant son enfance.

« Oui, Alfred? »

« Tout va bien? Cela fait plusieurs jours que vous vous enfermez ici. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est juste que l'évasion du Joker m'inquiète... Il ne vas pas tarder à se manifester et... »

Le vieil homme ne put manquer le regard triste et inquiet.

« Vous avez peur de vous retrouvez face à lui, n'est-ce pas? »

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi? »

« Hé bien... Ce n'est rien... »

« Monsieur, permettez moi l'expression mais je vous connais comme si je vous avais fait. »

Ces paroles firent sourire le justicier.

« C'est vrai, Alfred..., son sourire disparu aussitôt, Je... J'ai un immense problème. »

« Et cela concerne le Joker. »

« Exact. »

Le serviteur du chevalier noir prit un tabouret et s'assit près de son maître.

« Je vous écoute, monsieur. »

« Je... Je ne veux pas perdre votre estime... Je... »

« Sachez que vous ne perdrez jamais ma confiance et mon estime, monsieur. »

Il avait dit cela le plus sérieusement du monde. Le playboy de Gotham pourrait toujours compter sur lui. Le jeune homme en face de lui prit une grande inspiration puis dit timidement:

« Je... Je suis amoureux.... »

Cela fit sourire tendrement son interlocuteur.

« C'est merveilleux, maître Bruce! »

« Du Joker. »

La dernière phrase fit taire le majordome, qui paraissait étonné.

« Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû vous le dire. »

« Au contraire, monsieur. Cela doit être insupportable pour vous. »

« Vous imaginez s'il l'apprend? Il utilisera mes sentiments comme une arme, et Gotham sera perdu... »

« Ne vous affolez pas, monsieur. »

Le vieil homme se leva, puis dit:

« Je vais vous préparer à dîner. »

« Merci d'être là, Alfred. »

« Ne me remerciez pas, monsieur. Vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

**µµµ**

Dans un immeuble désaffecté des bas-fonds de Gotham city, deux silhouettes se découpaient dans la lumière de la lune.

« Pourquoi il nous a donné rendez-vous ici à cette heure, hein?! Moi je te dis qu'on ferais mieux de rentrer! »

« Ca vas pas?! Attends, on va se faire un paquet de fric avec lui! Et en plus, il a l'air rigolo! »

« T'es vraiment la seule à le trouver rigolo! »

Son interlocutrice éclata de rire, ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer la colère de sa compagne qui se traduisait par des grognements furieux. Soudain, un grincement de porte se fit entendre. Puis des projecteurs s'allumèrent, aveuglant les deux filles. Un rire dément résonna, et le Joker apparut dans la lumière.

« Bienvenue mes chères demoiselles! »

Le bariolé les détailla. Celle debout avait les cheveux roses, des beaux yeux bruns foncés, un nez droit et une bouche fine. Elle semblait ahuri par cette mise en scène, alors que l'autre semblait ravie. Elle était jeune, 14 ans, peut-être 16. Ses cheveux longs semblaient osciller entre le orange avec des reflets au châtains, allant parfois jusqu'au noir. Sa peau était basanée, elle avait un beau visage. De grand yeux bruns profonds le fixaient. Et... Son sourire. Elle était belle, mais c'était l'aura qui l'entourait qui la rendait plus que attirante. Elle se mit à applaudir avec entrain en riant.

« Salut! J'm'appelle ComAyko Crystal Pink Floyd Finn Bidule Terribeule-pesta! Mais vous pouvez m'appelez Terribeule-pesta! »

Elle avait dit ça d'une traite. Le criminel se tourna vers la rosée. Elle semblait incapable de produire un son tellement elle était étonnée.

« Elle, c'est Anioukette! Elle a 18 ans comme moi et elle m'adore! »

« Drôle de nom, humm? »

« Pis vous? Vous vous appelez comment? Vous avez quel âge? Vous aimez le Nutella? Pourquoi vous êtes maquillé? Vous travaillez dans un cirque? Moi, j'aime bien le cirque! Une fois, il y avait des lions et tout et tout! »

Le jeune homme réprima un soupir. Si elle parlait toujours comme cela, elle n'allait pas passer la semaine...

« On a entendu dire que vous recherchiez des hommes de mains pour une belle somme, alors nous sommes là. »

Heureusement que cette Anioukette semble sérieuse.

« Bien, bien! Alors, quelles sont vos capacités, mes chéries? »

« Je contrôle l'eau, et Ayko contrôle l'air. Nous avons pas mal d'années de pratiques dans le niveau de la pègre et du grand crime organisé. »

« On est des pros! »

La gamine leva les pouces en l'air en tirant malicieusement la langue. Finalement, elle n'était pas si chiante que ça.

« Bien, alors commençons les tests chères élèves! »

**µµµ**

Bruce soupira, un verre d'alcool à la main. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux du pire criminel de Gotham?

« Vous devriez rester sobre, monsieur. Sinon, si on vous appelle, vous ne pourrez pas aider Gotham. »

L'héritier Wayne posa à contre-coeur son verre. Une sonnerie stridente se fit entendre.

« Vous voyez? »

Son interlocuteur lui sourit faiblement avant de s'engouffrer dans la Bat-cave, suivi d'Alfred.

« C'est... C'est le Joker... »

Le majordome posa une main sur l'épaule de son maître.

« Courage, monsieur. Courage. »

**µµµ**

Quand Batman arriva sur place, les dégâts étaient pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Une violente explosion lui indiqua où se trouvait le génie du mal. Quand il passa par l'énorme trou provoqué par l'attaque, il eut la mauvaise surprise de constater que cette fois-ci le clown n'était pas seul. Deux jeunes filles l'accompagnaient. Ces dernières remarquèrent le justicier, et après quelques paroles échangées, elles se lancèrent à l'attaque. Celle qui semblait être la plus jeune lança violemment sa main en avant, et il fut instantanément envoyé dans le mur de l'autre côté de la rue. Il avait du mal à respirer, et comment avait-elle réussit à faire ça? Ce fut l'autre qui se lança, et avant de comprendre ce qui se passait, il sentit ses poumons se remplir d'eau. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il essaya de se débattre mais il se débattait dans le vide.

Le Joker observa la scène avec horreur. Son ange noir était en train de se noyer! Il s'élança à toute vitesse sur la rosée et la percuta de plein fouet. Batman retomba lourdement sur le sol, essayant de vider ses poumons remplis de liquide. Le bariolé se retint à grande peine de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

« On s'en va!, aboya-t-il. »

Ses complices se regardèrent avant de le suivre, laissant le chevalier noir seul. Arrivés à leur planque, la colère du tueur fou fit trembler les murs. Il entra dans une sorte de transe, lançant, détruisant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Une demi-heure plus tard, il réussit à se calmer et à réfléchir posément. La situation était tout simplement impossible. Il aimait la chauve-souris de tout son être, le désirant ardemment. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si il venait à gravement blesser le protecteur de Gotham. Il n'aurait jamais la force de le tuer, mais il savait aussi que son amour était à sens unique. Le génie du mal refoula ses larmes avant de se coucher rageusement, en sachant pertinemment que le beau vengeur masqué hanterait ses rêves, mêmes les plus intimes...

**µµµ**

Bruce se prit la tête entre les mains en pleurant. Il l'avait attaqué. Il devait regarder la réalité en face: c'était un amour à sens unique. Il s'affala dans son feuteuil.

« Monsieur, vous avez de la visite. »

L'héritier Wayne se tourna, étonné, vers son fidèle majordome.

« De la visite? »

« Oui, deux jeunes filles. Elles viennent d'emménager dans le vieux manoir en face. »

« Ho, celui des Landford! »

« Alors, ne les faites pas attendre, monsieur. »

Les deux jeunes filles qui attendaient dans le hall étaient tout simplement magnifiques.

« Bonjours mesdemoiselles. Je me présente: Bruce Wayne. »

« Bonjour! Je suis Ayko Halliwell, et voici Aniouk Halliwell. Nous sommes très heureuses de faire votre connaissance! »

« Halliwell? Comme... »

« Saria Halliwell. Oui, c'est ma mère. »

« Ha,... Hé bien, venez, Alfred va nous préparer quelque chose. »

Il leur indiqua le chemin. Saria Halliwell. C'était une trafiquante d'armes qui avait un très grand réseau au Moyen-Orient et aux USA. Elle n'a jamais été inculpée, et elle a aussi de très grandes raffineries de pétrole en Orient. Ses trois filles, elles, ne semblaient pas avoir pris le même chemin que leur mère. Emma Halliwell, l'aînée, était directrice d'un prestigieux laboratoire de recherche. La cadette, Thelma Halliwell, était une réputée chercheuse maritimes. Quand à la benjamine, Ayko Halliwell, semblait bien plus fantasque que ses soeurs. Elle était connue pour ses spectaculaires démantèlement de réseaux de drogue et d'autre crime. Elle avait fondé des orphelinats, et elle devenue archéologue au British Museum malgré son très jeune âge. Elles s'installèrent confortablement. Par contre, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une quelconque Aniouk. Surtout qu'elle ne portait que le nom Halliwell, alors que si elle faisait d'une (des innombrables) sous-branche de cette famille, son nom de famille aurait été devant le nom Halliwell. Etrange, vraiment.

« J'ai décidée de m'installer ici avec mon amie. J'espère qu'on vous croisera souvent. »

Ils parlèrent un peu, échangeant les politesses et courtoisies d'usage, puis les deux nouvelles voisines partirent.

« Alfred? »

« Oui, monsieur? »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'un heureux événement va m'arriver. »

Le majordome sourit.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que cela allait arriver plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait.


	3. III: Evénements en chaîne

**Auteur:** Ayko Terribeule-pesta

**Série:** Batman: The Dark Knight

**Paring:** BatmanxJoker

**Genre:** Yaois, nawak très mal dissimulé, humour.

**Disclamer:** L'univers de Batman ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé**: Depuis que Batman a embrassé son corps, il ne redemande plus que ça. Mais le chevalier noir semble l'ignorer...

**Note:** Donc voici un nouveau chapitre! ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira! ^^

**Ayko et le chevalier noir au coeur blanc**

**III: Evénements en chaîne**

« _Teen Titans, go!! _»

Ayko leva son poing en l'air, renversant la table de bois usé au passage, ce qui lui valut une claque de l'homme à côté d'elle.

« Ferme-la, sale gamine! »

Anioukette remit calmement la table à sa place, puis alla se rassoir en face du Joker.

« Calmez-vous et reprenons. »

Il soupira, puis se rassit à son tour. Elle avait raison. Le plan pour conquérir le coeur du justicier ne serait jamais bon si il était dans cet état.

« T'as qu'à lui offrir pleins de roses, pis après il te saute dans les bras et vous vivez heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps! »

« Ayko, tu as déjà proposé cette idée. »

Avant même que la jeune fille aie put faire un mouvement, une main se resserra sur son cou.

« Tu peux répéter? »

« Terry, lâche-la, elle n'arrive même plus à respirer. »

« Mais elle est bonne, mon idée, hein? »

« Mais oui, Terry, mais oui... »

Ravie, elle lâcha sa prise sur son équipière qui toussa bruyamment. Le bariolé réprima un long soupir. Travailler avec ces deux gamines était sans doute la plus grosse connerie qu'il ait pu faire dans sa misérable existence. Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans ces deux là. Un vrai paradoxe.

« Je devrais m'isoler avec lui, l'immobiliser, lui dire que je l'aime, l'embrasser... »

Il se prit la tête entre ses mains.

« Non, ça marchera JAMAIS! »

Il lança violemment les plans des prochains casses en faisant sursauter la rosée. La jolie Halliwell prit le bras du génie du mal en lui disant:

« Mais non! C'est super, ça! Je suis sûre qu'il vas être super touché par cette attention! »

« Arrêtes tes conneries, toi! Il ne m'aime pas! Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne! »

« Alors tu n'as qu'à lui sauver la vie! »

Le jeune homme leva la main pour donner une gifle à la bruyante gamine, mais stoppa son mouvement.

« Tu as dit quoi? »

« T'es sourd?! J'ai dit que tu n'avais qu'à lui sauver la vie! »

Un long sourire étira les lèvres du Joker. Il venait de trouver l'idée qui lui permettrais de vivre une belle histoire d'amour.

Bruce sauta dans sa voiture en voyant le Bat-signal. Il partit en trombe dans la Bat-cave se changer avant de rejoindre le commissaire Gordon.

« C'est encore le Joker. »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du protecteur du Gotham. Son calvaire allait commencer. Il ne supportait plus de lui donner des coups, et il avait de moins en moins de courage le concernant. Il dépérissait au fil du temps, et cela empirait avec son ennemi. Il partit, inquiet en direction de l'entrepôt désaffecté. Être seul avec lui l'angoissait au paroxysme, et quand il entendit son rire démoniaque, il s'élança immédiatement avant que les dernières brides de courage qui lui restait ne partent.

« Enfin! C'est que je commençais à m'impatienter, hahahaha! »

« Finissons-en tout de suite, sale chauve-souris! »

Ho, non, pas le Pingouin! Les deux complices du Joker étaient toujours en vies, à côté de lui, ce qui relevait de l'exploit vu l'esprit d'équipe de ce taré...

La bataille fit rage, mais soudain, le justicier masqué fut touché par le Pingouin. Celui-ci continuait à frapper et n'allait sûrement pas tarder à donner le coup de grâce. Le bariolé fit valser le Pingouin et s'agenouilla près de son amour. Ayko et Anioukette entraînèrent l'oiseau criminel vers un autre entrepôt, laissant seul les deux hommes. Le clown aliéné prit doucement le visage de Batman entre ses mains, et murmura son nom. Le chevalier noir ouvrit doucement les yeux, encore sonné. Puis soudain, mué par la même pulsion, ils pressèrent leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre. C'était un baiser maladroit, tendre. Puis leurs langues se mêlèrent au baiser, le rendant fougueux mais toujours aussi tendre. L'homme aux cicatrices sentit les bras de son vis-à-vis enlacer doucement sa taille et c'est avec plaisir qu'il se colla à son corps. Ses mains baladeuses commencèrent à chercher le moyen d'enlever l'armure du justicier. Leurs esprits s'embrumèrent progressivement, laissant les sensations prendre la place. Et plus loin dans la pénombre, deux jeunes filles semblaient ravies de la scène.

Quand la brume qui avait envahit son esprit se dissipa doucement avec la brume du sommeil, il se sentit agréablement bien installé. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis belle lurette. Il ouvrit ses prunelles et remarqua tout de suite que ce n'était pas la cave où il avait établit son QG. C'était une chambre très grande où des canapés, une bibliothèque avec une cheminée occupaient une grande partie de la pièce. Le reste de la pièce était surélevé, et quelques marches permettaient d'accéder à cette partie de la chambre. Le clown était dans un immense lit à baldaquin et dans les bras de quelqu'un. Il sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il était bel et bien dans les bras de quelqu'un, et les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Batman... Il se tourna lentement, et vit que c'était bien Batman. Son beau justicier masqué. Il se blottit contre lui. Ça n'allait pas durer, il le savait. C'était le gentil, lui le méchant. Et il était probable que le chevalier noir avait fait « ça » avec lui que sous l'influence du choc qu'il avait reçu. Il se raidit subitement en sentant son (futur ex-)amant bouger, puis se réveiller complètement.

Quand Bruce croisa les prunelles de l'homme dans ses bras, toute la soirée de la veille défila devant ses yeux. Le Joker. Le Joker était dans ses bras. Ils avaient couchés ensemble (tiens, on l'avait pas remarqué!) Il voulut parler mais aucun son sortit de sa bouche. Ce fut son ennemi qui brisa le silence.

« Je... On... Je t'aime! »

Le coeur du chevalier noir rata un battement. Sans savoir pourquoi, il savait que c'était vrai, et c'est avec le sourire qu'il lui répondit:

« Moi aussi je t'aime... »

Ce fut au tour du clown de sourire. Ils s'embrassèrent et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.

« Bonjour, monsieur! »

Alfred ouvrit la porte, et alla ouvrir les rideaux.

« J'ai préparé votre petit-déjeuner. J'espère que monsieur Joker n'a rien contre les spécialités anglaises. »

Les deux amants se regardèrent, embarrassés.

« Alfred, comment vous... »

« Disons que je vous ais entendu arriver. »

Les deux hommes devinrent encore plus rouge. Le majordome partit et l'héritier Wayne prêta des vêtements au criminel qui remarqua qu'il n'avait plus du tout son maquillage.

« Heu... Bat... Bruce... Heu... Est-ce... Est-ce que je te dégoûte? »

Son interlocuteur se retourna, étonné par la question.

« Bien sûr que non, mon amour! »

Il l'embrassa pour lui prouver la véracité de ses paroles.

« Allons manger, sinon Alfred vas se poser des questions. »

Le playboy de Gotham posa son ange au coin d'une rue avant de filer travailler à l'imposant bâtiment de _Wayne Entreprises. _Le Joker, quand à lui, rentra chez lui, c'est-à-dire à sa planque où l'attendaient Ayko et Anioukette.

« Ben alors? T'étais où? On a cru que Batsy t'avais envoyé à Arkham! »

« Tu vois, j'ai réussis à m'échapper. »

Elle sourit malicieusement, et il se demanda pourquoi elle souriait comme ça. Les deux amies avaient décidés de ne pas dire au Joker ce qu'elles avaient vues. Et comme elles habitaient à côté de Bruce Wayne, et n'eurent aucun mal à voir les deux amants par la fenêtre de leur maison...

Le playboy de Gotham buvait un verre de whyski quand il repensa à sa drôle de soirée. Il avait couché avec le Joker qui connaissait son identité secrète (wow! D'un seul coup! Mais c'est qu'il commence à devenir intelligent, notre pitit Bruce! XD). Un vrai couple. Il recracha le liquide qui était sa bouche. Les autres participants de la réunion le regardèrent bizarrement (mais je suppose qu'ils doivent avoir l'habitude avec ce grand gamin! Non, pas taper, Batman, pas taper!), mais il commençait à s'habituer à ces regards. Un vrai couple... Ils n'avaient pas vraiment discuté pour la suite, mais ça s'annonçaient très compliqué... Ho, et puis, il en avait assez de réfléchir. Il laisserait parler son coeur.

« Je suis vraiment génial! »

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui et le justicier se rendit compte qu'il avait pensé à voix haute. Cette fois, les autres devaient vraiment penser qu'il avait un grain.

_Pas grave, vu que je suis génial, _pensa l'héritier tout sourire en posant ses pieds sur la belle table de conférence.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui vous permet de dire que c'est le Joker qui a fait le coup. »

Batman dut se retenir à grande peine de piquer un fou rire en voyant l'imitation du poisson rouge par Gordon.

« Attendez, mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend?! Tout les éléments indiquent que c'est bien le Joker! »

« Les imitateurs sont de plus en plus nombreux à Gotham. »

« Je ne vous reconnais plus, là! »

Le commissaire secoua la tête comme pour se convaincre lui-même, mais quand il regarda à nouveau son bureau, plus personne n'était là.

« C'est du Batman tout craché, ça. »

L'immense sourire qui apparut sur les lèvres du clown était plus que nerveux. Le cerbère de Gotham était devant lui, ses complices s'occupant de braquer la banque. Ils étaient dans une arrière salle miteuse, à moitié plongée dans la pénombre. Il se prépara à parer les coups de son adversaire avant de voir que le justicier avait beaucoup plus d'intérêt pour le plafond de la pièce que pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu... »

« C'est bon, il n'y a aucune caméra. »

« Hein? »

Le génie du mal se fit plaquer contre le mur par des bras puissants et sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Il repoussa brutalement son amant. Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes avant de s'embrasser passionnément. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, seuls leurs regards suffisaient. Et ils avaient compris que l'improvisation ferait partie de leur relation.

Par contre, ils n'avaient pas encore comprit que deux gamines allaient leur causer bien des problèmes...

_µµµ_

Enfin, j'ai terminé ce chapitre! Dites-moi comment vous le trouver! ^^ Oui, ça va un peu vite, mais le nawak ça me connaît, vous inquiétez pas!


	4. IV: Découverte

**Auteur:** Ayko Terribeule-pesta

**Série:** Batman: The Dark Knight

**Paring:** BatmanxJoker

**Genre:** Yaois, nawak très mal dissimulé, humour.

**Disclamer:** L'univers de Batman ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé**: Depuis que Batman a embrassé son corps, il ne redemande plus que ça. Mais le chevalier noir semble l'ignorer...

**Note:** Donc voici un nouveau chapitre! ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira! ^^

**Ayko et le chevalier noir au coeur blanc**

**IV: Decouverte**

Bruce ouvrit les yeux et constata avec plaisir qu'il n'était pas seul. Il sentit bouger le Joker contre lui. Celui-ci lui sourit tendrement en ouvrant ses prunelles.

« Bonjour, ma petite fraise... »

Le justicier embrassa le cou de son amant.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça! »

« Pourquoi? J'aime bien t'appeler ma petite fraise... »

Il l'embrassa, et les deux hommes ne tardèrent pas à s'unir à nouveau.

**µµµ**

« COUCOUUUUUUUUU!!! »

L'énorme bruit sourd qui suivit confirma bien les craintes d'Anioukette. La sale gamine allait encore se faire frapper parce qu'elle lui avait sauté dessus. Comme toujours.

_Il va la tuer, un de ces jours_, pensa-t-elle.

Le bruit retentissant de la gifle ne fut pas une surprise pour elle. Etrangement, la jolie Halliwell ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.

« Arrêtes, espèce de saloperie! »

« Bonjour, patron. On a fait ce que vous nous aviez dit. »

« L'argent est donc en sécurité? »

« Ouaip. »

« Bien. »

L'homme aux cicatrices alla s'assoir sur une des vieilles chaises de la cave sordide. Il grimaça en sentant ses reins souffrir le martyr. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude, et puis il n'était pas une chochotte.

« Dit, pourquoi on fait plus de victimes? »

« Ta gueule, Terry. »

Cette fille posait bien trop de questions.

_Il va falloir que j'en parle à Bruce._

Seulement, quand ils étaient seul, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de faire un brin de causette vu la façons dont ils se jetaient l'un sur l'autre. Le jeune homme lui manquait déjà. C'était un véritable calvaire pour les deux d'attendre leur prochaine rencontre, et ils devaient résister à la tentation d'aller l'un vers l'autre.

**µµµ**

Et cela se sentait dans les plans du Joker. Le plan était simple. Casse, Batman, nuit torride, Arkham, évasion, et à nouveau casse... Pareil chez la chauve-souris. A chaque fois que Gordon osait critiquer le Joker ou l'insulter, et il se faisait plaquer contre le mur par le chevalier noir qui lui lançait un regard meurtrier qui lui annonçait que la prochaine fois il ne serait pas tout à fait entier. Ce qui provoquait l'incompréhension chez le commissaire. Le clown était tout de même responsable de la mort de Harvey Dent et de sa fiancée.

_Il a dû péter un câble, c'est pas possible._

Le policier soupira. Il y avait anguille sous roche, c'était certain.

_Je suis sûr que la nature des relations entre Batman et Joker ont changé. C'est certain._

Il se creusa la cervelle pendant des jours et des jours, se demandant comment, pourquoi, où... Il avait tourné et retourné ça dans tout les sens. Il ne restait qu'une seule explication possible. Il se leva d'un bond et réunit tout ses hommes en un clin d'oeil. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la banque prise en otage. Le commissaire ordonna qu'on défonce la porte, et chose faite, il donna du travail à tout ses hommes. Il entendit une voiture démarrer en trombe. Quelques hommes sortirent et eurent le temps d'apercevoir les deux complices du clown criminel mais pas lui.

_Il est toujours là!_

Il se précipita sans attendre personne dans le labyrinthe du grand bâtiment. Il entendit soudain des gémissements étouffés provenant d'une petite salle qui servait d'entrepôt. Il décida de le prendre par surprise, aussi il entrouvrit discrètement la porte. Son pauvre petit coeur rata un battement.

Le Joker et Batman s'embrassaient langoureusement, adossés contre le mur de béton. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça.

_Ils étaient sensés être complices, pas amants!_

Il referma la porte, blanc comme un linge. Il revint ans le hall, encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Alors, commissaire? »

« Ri...Rien... »

« Monsieur, vous allez bien? »

« Ou...Oui...Je suis juste...étonné que...le Joker nous ai échappé encore une fois. »

Il s'assit sur une chaise et murmura:

« Si un jour on m'avait dit que je verrais Batman gay... »

**µµµ**

« Commissaire Gordon, dites-moi ce qu'il ne va pas. »

Le ton de l'inspecteur Lynn n'admettait aucun refus, et il l'avait déjà vu à l'oeuvre si quelqu'un avait le malheur de dire non.

« Fermez la porte et asseyez vous. »

La jeune femme s'exécuta. Elle n'était là que depuis trois mois, mais Gordon sentait qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance, malgré son caractère bien trempé.

« Vous ne me croirez pas. »

« Dites-le moi et je verrais. »

Il prit une grande inspiration.

« J'ai vu Batman et le Joker...s'embrasser. »

Le manque de réaction de son interlocutrice commençait à l'inquiéter.

« Lynn... »

« Batman et le Joker se roulent des pelles. J'avais compris. Et après? »

« Attendez, ça ne vous fait rien?! »

« Ils font ce qu'ils veulent. Et puis au moins, ce timbré de clown fait beaucoup moins de dégâts. On va quand même pas s'en plaindre. »

« Mais c'est un criminel! L'autre est sensé sauver Gotham et... »

« L'amour est aveugle. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas! »

« Si, je comprends parfaitement. En fait ce qui vous dérange, c'est que Batman soit gay. »

« Mais... Mais non! »

« A mon avis, s'il ne vous l'a pas dit, c'est parce qu'il avait prévu votre réaction. »

« Je... »

« Ecoutez, allons voir Batman et on mettra tout ça au clair. »

Le commissaire poussa un soupir avant de se redresser violemment.

« Comment ça, on? »

« Je vais avec vous. »

« Mais... »

« C'était pas vraiment une invitation si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

« Bon, il reste quelques heures que la nuit tombe, je vous appellerais. »

La jeune femme sourit et partit, apparemment contente.

**µµµ**

« Vous êtes sûr qu'il va arriver? »

« Oui, et maintenant arrêtez de me poser cette question. »

« Bonsoir, commissaire Gordon. »

Les deux policiers sursautèrent en remarquant la chauve-souris.

« Vous allez finir par me tuer. »

Le chevalier noir observa la jeune femme.

« Inspecteur Lynn. Enchantée de vous rencontrer. »

Elle tendit la main que son interlocuteur (silencieux) considéra quelques secondes avant de s'adresser à nouveau à Gordon:

« Pourquoi m'avoir appelez? »

« Je dois vous dire quelque chose.... Je... C'est à propos du Joker. »

Le regard du justicier se fit plus intense.

« C'est assez délicat... En fait... »

« Ce qu'il essaye de vous dire c'est qu'il vous a vu rouler une pelle au Joker et que ça l'a choqué. »

Les deux hommes ouvrirent la bouche d'étonnement. Le plus jeune fut le premier à se reprendre ses esprits avant de dire:

« Depuis quand le savez-vous? »

La voix de Batman tira le policier de sa rêverie.

« De... Depuis quelques jours. »

« Que comptez-vous faire maintenant? »

« Hé bien... Je... »

« Je comprends très bien que vous ne voulez plus collaborer avec moi. »

« Mais non! C'est juste que...Le Joker... »

« Nous pouvons nous voir autre part, si c'est ça qui vous dérange. »

« Heu... Non, c'est pas ça... Mais... »

« Vous devriez prendre plus de précautions. »

Le regard désapprobateur du commissaire fit comprendre à Lynn qu'elle aurait dû se taire. La chauve-souris entraîna Gordon à l'écart.

« Elle a du caractère et elle est franche. Gardez-la, elle vous sera d'une aide précieuse. »

Le justicier ouvrit ses grandes ailes et s'élança dans le vide.

« Hé bien, vous voyez! Pas un seul batarang! »

« Ho, ça va, vous! »

**µµµ**

« Tu te rends compte! Brucy-chan et Jooky-chan ensemble! Kyaaaa! »

Ayko sautait sur l'immense lit de sa chambre avec Anioukette, tout aussi contente.

« Si ça se trouve, ils vont vivre ensemble! »

« Ho, oui, ho, oui! »

« On va voir Brucy-chan? »

« Ouais! »

Elles descendirent du lit d'un bond, et coururent dehors. Elles traversèrent la route et se précipitèrent à la porte du manoir Wayne. Le majordome leur ouvrit.

« Vous venez pour maître Bruce, n'est-ce pas? »

Elles hochèrent et il sourit. Depuis qu'elles s'étaient installés de l'autre côté, le justicier avait radicalement changé. Il était plus heureux, surtout qu'il était difficile pour lui de vivre sans son amant. Ces deux gamines étaient son rayon de soleil.

« Maître Bruce, vous avez de la visite! »

« BRUCY-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!! »

L'énorme bruit sourd qui suivit était la chute du maître de maison.

« Koko-san! Toi aussi tu m'a manqué! »

Il la serra dans ses bras, trop heureux pour pouvoir remarquer qu'il était tombé.

« Alors, à quoi on va jouer, Bruce? », demanda la rosée.

L'interpellé sourit.

« Aux Indiens, pardi! »

Le cri de joie de la plus jeune fit quasiment trembler les murs du manoir.

_Tant que ce n'est pas maître Bruce qu'elle fait trembler...._, pensa le Alfred.

_µµµ_

Voilà, voilà! Un nouveau chapitre! ^^ Merci de suivre mon histoire! ^^


	5. V: Equipe

**Auteur:** Ayko Terribeule-pesta

**Série:** Batman: The Dark Knight

**Paring:** BatmanxJoker

**Genre:** Yaois, nawak très mal dissimulé, humour.

**Disclamer:** L'univers de Batman ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé**: Depuis que Batman a embrassé son corps, il ne redemande plus que ça. Mais le chevalier noir semble l'ignorer...

**Note:** Donc voici un nouveau chapitre! ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira! ^^

**Ayko et le chevalier noir au coeur blanc**

**V: Equipe**

L'inspecteur Lynn buvait son café quand Gordon arriva dans son bureau. Ses longs cheveux noir de jais s'accordaient avec sa peau légèrement basanée. Ses yeux en amandes étaient bruns, elle avait un nez petit et droit et de jolies lèvres. Elle était plutôt mignonne.

« Oui, inspecteur Gordon? »

« Je dois vous parler. C'est important. »

Il s'assit sans attendre l'approbation de la jeune femme.

« Et de quoi? »

« De Batman. »

« Ne me dites pas que vous allez encore remettre ça avec sa relation avec le Joker! »

« Ce n'est pas ça. Ecoutez, vous n'êtes ici que depuis trois mois, et vous avez déjà fait des dégâts. »

« Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais il me tapait sur le système! »

« Laissez-moi finir. Batman semble accepter votre présence. »

« Ma présence? »

« Jusque là personne à part moi n'avait pu l'approcher d'aussi près. »

« Sérieux?! »

« Oui. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais que vous m'accompagniez ce soir. »

La policière sourit.

« Génial! »

« Au fait, je ne sais pas encore votre prénom. »

« Je ne le dis pas souvent. C'est Akila. Akila Lynn-Halliwell. »

« Ce n'est pas un prénom courant, ça. »

« Je suis algérienne. J'ai émigré ici il y a dix ans. »

« Mais... Halliwell, comme... »

Son interlocutrice soupira.

« Oui, comme Saria Halliwell. Je fais partie de sa famille. »

« Ha... »

« Bon, on y va? »

« Ho, oui, bien sûr. »

**µµµ**

« Bonsoir, commissaire Gordon. »

Les deux compères sursautèrent. Pourquoi fallait-il que la chauve-souris apparaisse comme par magie?

« Mais comment vous faites pour apparaître comme ça? Z'êtes magicien, c'est ça? »

Le justicier failli sourire. Cette Lynn lui rappelait étrangement Ayko.

« Lynn! »

« C'est bon, c'est bon! Je me tais! »

« Ca fait plus mystérieux, puis c'est marrant de voir les têtes d'ahuri de certains. »

Le commissaire fit les yeux ronds.

_Je dois avoir une hallucination, là!_

La jeune femme sourit. Décidément, elle l'appréciait de plus en plus, ce timbré.

« Et pourquoi m'avoir appelé? »

« Il devrait y avoir dans quatre heures un déchargement de cocaïne sur les docks. »

Batman soupira.

« Je crois que je vais arrêter ce boulot. C'est vraiment pas assez gratifiant. »

Gordon lui lança un regard choqué et scandalisé.

« Vous devriez exiger au maire un salaire. »

Le policier regarda Lynn, puis le cerbère de Gotham d'un air plus que choqué.

« Je déconne Gordon! Vous croyez vraiment que je vous lâcherais? »

Son interlocuteur ouvrit puis ferma la bouche, incapable de produire un son. L'inspectrice, elle, pouffait de rire. La chauve-souris sourit, puis s'élança dans le vide.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive? »

« Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'il était aussi sympa! »

Le regard emplit de reproches que lui adressa son supérieur hiérarchique la fit taire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous dans cette ville?

**µµµ**

Bruce soupira. Cette nuit avait été éprouvante pour lui.

_Trois semaines que je ne l'ai pas vu._

« Tout va bien, monsieur? »

L'héritier Wayne sursauta.

« Il me manque... »

« Patience, monsieur. »

Le jeune homme soupira. Pour ce qui était de la patience, il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour être patient.

« Au fait, Alfred, la petite Lynn... »

« Y a-t-il un problème avec elle, maître Bruce? »

« Non, bien au contraire. Figurez-vous que c'est une Halliwell! Et elle a le même humour que Koko-san! »

Le majordome sourit tendrement à son interlocuteur avant de dire:

« Le commissaire Gordon ne tiendra pas longtemps à ce rythm, monsieur. »

Son maître lui sourit malicieusement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est solide. »

**µµµ**

Le commissaire Gordon soupira en retombant lourdement sur sa chaise.

_Si ça continue, je vais prendre ma retraite anticipée._

La chauve-souris et l'inspectrice allaient le rendre fou.

_Il se sont passé le mot, c'est pas possible!_

Gotham était calme depuis quelques temps, aussi il ne voyait plus trop le justicier, chose plus que bénéfique pour ses nerfs qui supportaient déjà Lynn. Il marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible avant d'entendre un bruit sourd derrière lui. Il fit volte-face en se levant de sa chaise, prêt à tirer. Il vit alors le Joker étalé de tout son long sous la fenêtre ouverte, preuve qu'il était passé par cette issue. Celui-ci cracha un juron avant de se relever.

« Bonjour commissaire Gordon. Ouais, je sais, il est 7h du mat' et je suis complètement taré. Pas besoin de me le rappeler. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas venu vous faire du mal. J'aimerais vous parler. »

Le jeune homme en face de lui ne ressemblait absolument pas au Joker, pourtant c'était bien lui, ses cicatrices le prouvaient. Ses cheveux blonds, à la base bruns, ondulaient. Il portait un pull à rayures blanches et rouges avec un jeans et des baskets noires. Sans ses cicatrices, il ne l'aurait même pas reconnu.

« Bru.... Bat m'a apprit que...Hem.... Que vous aviez découvert notre relation. »

Son interlocuteur était trop étonné pour répondre, ce que l'homme aux cicatrices prit comme une invitation à continuer son discours.

« Et, heu, il m'a dit que vous aviez plus ou moins accepté ça. Ecoutez, je ne veux plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit. C'est pour ça que le Joker va disparaître de la circulation. »

Reprenant enfin ses esprits, le policier réalisa ce que venait de dire le clown aliéné.

« Vous...Vous voulez dire... »

« Je vais me cacher. Je ne vous causerais plus de problèmes. »

« C'est une bonne chose. »

« Je... Oui. Voilà, c'est donc la dernière fois qu'on se voit. Alors adieu, commissaire Gordon. »

Le jeune homme enjamba la petite fenêtre et sauta dans le vide. Le vieil homme se précipita pour voir si le bariolé s'était écrasé. Mais non, il était sur le toit de l'immeuble en face.

_C'est pas possible, ils vont tous finir par me tuer._

**µµµ**

D'une main tremblante, il ouvrit le portail du manoir Wayne.

_Si jamais il était avec quelqu'un? Ou si..._

Il secoua la tête. Il devait se calmer sinon il n'y arriverait jamais. Bruce lui avait dit qu'il pouvait passer quand il le voulait, surtout après qu'il lui avait dit qu'il se retirait du monde de la pègre. Il prit une grande inspiration et avança sur l'allée de gravier. Il arriva devant la porte et sonna. Le majordome lui ouvrit et un immense sourire apparut sur les lèvres du vieil homme.

« Maître Bruce vous attend. »

Il emmena l'homme aux cicatrices dans une belle pièce qui donnait sur un grand jardin bien entretenu. Le jeune homme s'assit sur une des chaises de la terrasse et attendit.

« Ma petite fraise! »

L'héritier Wayne se précipita vers son amant qu'il serra dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant. Son vis-à-vis le repoussa doucement en riant.

« Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, et arrête de m'appeler comme ça! »

« Pourquoi? Je trouve ça mignon, moi! »

Son interlocuteur soupira et lui répondit:

« Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Sofiane. Ok? »

Le justicier fit la moue avant d'embrasser à nouveau son compagnon.

« Comment allons-nous faire? »

« Pardon? »

« Comment allons-nous faire pour vivre ensemble? Tu vas avoir mauvaise réputation si jamais on apprend que... »

« Que quoi? Que je suis heureux avec l'homme que j'aime? Hé bien, tant pis, je n'ai qu'à avoir mauvaise réputation. »

Il avait dit ça le plus naturellement du monde comme s'il parlait de la pluie ou du beau temps.

« Mais... Mais... »

« Arrête de t'inquiéter. On va être heureux tout les deux. »

« Tu as raison. Bon, alors, si on allait au restaurant, alors? »

**µµµ**

Il était à peine midi et demi quand l'inspecteur Lynn et Gordon arrivèrent au _Blue Mermaid_. Ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent leurs repas.

« Ce n'est pas un rencart, au moins? »

« Lynn... »

« C'est bon, j'essaie juste de détendre un peu l'ambiance. Bosser, bosser, vous pensez qu'à ça! Faut vous détendre! »

Le policier soupira. Pourquoi l'avait-il invité à déjeuner avec lui déjà? Ha oui, pour renforcer leur bonne entente professionnelle.

_J'aurais mieux fait de me taire._

« Donc, le Joker a vraiment décidé de disparaître? »

« Oui, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. »

« Vous le croyez. »

« Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien. »

Deux nouveau clients entrèrent dans le restaurant presque vide. Il prirent une table près des deux représentants de l'ordre.

« Cette histoire devient trop compliquée pour moi. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. »

« Laissez tomber, Lynn. »

« Quand est-ce qu'ils vont nous amener notre bouffe! Ca fait trois plombs qu'on est là! »

Le commissaire adressa un regard moralisateur à la jeune femme en face de lui. Il lui avait déjà dit de surveiller son langage, mais sans succès. Puis il promena son regard dans la salle, se posant la même question que sa coéquipière. Son coeur rata un battement en voyant le jeune homme assit à la table près d'eux.

« Lynn... »

« Quoi? »

Il murmura:

« Le jeune homme assit là-bas... »

La jolie policière allait répondre avant de remarquer les cicatrices du dit homme.

« Me dites pas que c'est... »

« Oui. »

« Et le type avec lui c'est... »

« Bruce Wayne... »

Les deux compères tendirent l'oreille pour entendre leur conversation, encore tout retourné.

« Alors, ma petite fraise, tu veux faire quoi après? »

« Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça! »

« J'avais oublié... »

Son interlocuteur soupira lourdement avant de répondre:

« J'aimerais bien aller au ciné. »

« Et tu aimerais voir quoi? »

« Tout ce que tu veux tant que ce n'est pas un film de cul ou un film d'horreur! »

Ils rirent.

« Au fait, y a combien de pièces chez toi? »

« Beaucoup. Des fois, j'arrive même à me perdre... »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas, avec ton sens si aiguisé de l'orientation. »

Son interlocuteur fit la moue pendant que l'autre souriait narquoisement. On leur apportèrent leurs commandes. Celles du commissaire et de la jeune femme suivirent peu après. Les deux hommes mangèrent rapidement, puis partirent.

« Vous pensez que... »

« Lynn, c'est plus qu'évident. »

« Vous croyez qu'on devrait le lui dire? »

« Non, en tout cas, pas tout de suite. J'ai envie d'en savoir plus. »

« Et on commence par quoi? »

« Les deux complices du Joker. Il est plus que probable qu'elles réapparaissent. »

« Alors, c'est parti! »

« Lynn! »

_Quel rabat-joie!_, pensa la policière.

Il partirent après avoir mangé.

Du travail les attendait. Et quel travail.

_µµµ_

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu!


	6. VI: Famille

**Auteur:** Ayko Terribeule-pesta

**Série:** Batman: The Dark Knight

**Paring:** BatmanxJoker

**Genre:** Yaois, nawak très mal dissimulé, humour.

**Disclamer:** L'univers de Batman ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé**: Depuis que Batman a embrassé son corps, il ne redemande plus que ça. Mais le chevalier noir semble l'ignorer...

**Note:** Oui, je sais, je suis en retard!* oulàlàlà honte sur moi et ma descendance! * Heu... Rewiews quand même? * sourire innocent *

**Ayko et le chevalier noir au coeur blanc**

**VI: Famille**

L'après-midi venait à peine de commencer à Gotham City. Au Gotham Central, dans le bureau du commissaire de la police s'y trouvait Lynn et ce dernier. Sur le bureau un amassas de papier et de documents officiels s'y étalaient. Et ils concernaient tous la même personne: Bruce Wayne. Sur le tableau blanc installé dans un coin de la pièce, des photos et d'autres documents étaient tenu par des aimants.

Le commissaire observa le tableau, puis sa subordonné.

« Moi qui ai toujours cru que ce bon à rien passait ses soirées dans le lit d'une de ces pouffiasses de la haute... Ca fait un choc. »

« C'est vrai inspecteur Lynn. »

« Akila. »

« Pardon? »

« Appelez-moi Akila. Je préfère, vu qu'on travaille tout le temps ensemble, autant que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom. »

Encore étonné, le vieil homme bafouilla:

« Heu... D'a... D'accord... »

« Bon, et maintenant? »

« Les complices du Joker ne vont pas rester sans rien faire. Elles ont beaucoup de crimes à leur actif. Elles vont probablement trouver un autre employeur. »

« Mais quand et qui? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ce sont des mercenaires, elles travailleront pour le plus offrant. »

« J'arrive toujours pas à le croire! Le Joker et Batman... Comme quoi, impossible n'est pas! »

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait éviter de changer de sujet toutes les trois secondes? »

La jeune femme fit la moue en marmonnant un « rabat-joie » qui lui valut le regard moralisateur de son interlocuteur.

« Lynn... »

« Akila. »

« Je... Oui, Akila, soyez sérieuse. Nous devons absolument savoir ce que vont faire ces deux femmes! »

**µµµ**

« Alors, ma petite fraise, ça te plaît? »

Le Joker était bien trop bouche-bée pour lui répondre. La chambre avait été repeinte dans les tons violets sombres, avec des touches de vert un peu partout.

« Je... C'est magnifique... »

Il pivota sur lui-même pour admirer la chambre dans son intégralité avant de sauter dans les bras de son amant.

« Bruce, tu peux pas savoir comme je t'aime! »

Celui-ci rit avec de poser son fardeau par terre.

« Je savais que ça te plairait. »

Le jeune homme aux cicatrices alla ensuite s'affaler dans le grand lit, tandis que l'autre souriait bêtement.

« Arrêtes de sourire niaisement et viens me rejoindre, mon beau chevalier. »

Ses paroles ne firent qu'agrandir son sourire pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers son amant.

**µµµ**

Le commissaire et la jeune inspectrice patientaient depuis quelques minutes quand une voix se fit entendre derrière eux.

« Bonsoir, commissaire Gordon. »

Les deux policiers sursautèrent et firent volte-face.

« Ha, bonsoir. D'après un indic', il y aura un débarquement d'armes ce soir. Et le Pingouin ne sera pas seul. »

« Le Pingouin a déjà retrouvé un associé? »

Le dernier associé du Pingouin en date avait été retrouvé mort, complètement déchiqueté par les oiseaux de ce taré.

« Oui. D'après des rumeurs, ce serait Saria Halliwell. Mais pour l'instant, rien n'est confirmé. »

« Saria Halliwell... Je croyais qu'elle était au Moyen-Orient. »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru aussi. »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour regarder Lynn qui était resté en retrait. Son visage était grave.

« Avant de partir, Saria s'est disputé violemment avec l'une de ses filles. A cause de son trafic d'armes, justement. Et... Sa fille est partie, et elle aussi. Elle m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle reviendrait bientôt, parce qu'elle pensait l'avoir retrouvé et qu'elle avait finit son voyage d'affaire. »

Batman s'avança vivement vers elle.

« Vous la connaissez? »

« Oui, c'est ma tante. Je fais partie d'une sous-branche de la famille Halliwell. »

Elle baissa la tête avant de continuer:

« Quand ma mère s'est suicidée, mon père est parti. Alors, Saria m'a prise en charge et j'ai été élevée avec ses filles. »

« Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit? »

« Parce que personne n'avait à le savoir. Si on avait su ça, tout le monde aurait commencé à se méfier de moi. Mais sachez que je ne travaille pas pour elle. Cela fait des années que...nous sommes en froid. »

La chauve-souris se dirigea alors vers le bord du toit, puis dit:

« Je vous fait confiance. Je vous promet de faire en sorte que personne ne soit au courant de votre lien de parenté. »

Après avoir dit ces mots, il s'envola dans la noirceur de la ville.

**µµµ**

L'immense paquebot amarra sur les docks. L'odeur putride des poissons en décomposition et des clochards complètement soûls chantant des chansons obscènes régnait sur le port. Bientôt, le pont fut envahit de silhouettes silencieuses, s'activant comme de petites fourmis. Deux formes se détachaient de tout ce petit monde, et descendaient tranquillement du bateau. Un homme et une femme. L'homme était petit, un nez ressemblant à un bec d'oiseaux et roux. Il semblait venir d'une autre époque avec son monocle, son parapluie, son chapeau déchiré et son ensemble victorien. La femme à côté de lui faisait un violent contraste. Grande, mince et même plutôt élancée, en marchait avec grâce. Ses longs cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval assez haute, ses yeux en amande, son petit nez et sa bouche fine s'harmonisaient avec sa coiffure. Elle était très belle, sa belle peau basanée faisant ressortir ses yeux bruns chocolat. Elle portait un fourreau sombre, avec un manteau de fourrure. Ses escarpins noirs claquaient sur le sol sale du port.

« Vous êtes sûr que ce timbré ne perturbera pas le déchargement? »

La voix du Pingouin lui répondit:

« J'ai pris le maximum de précaution pour qu'un minimum de personnes soient au courant. Nous nous débarrasserons des hommes de mains une fois le travail fait. »

La main gantée de son interlocutrice fouilla dans les poches de son manteau pour en sortir un briquet et un paquet de cigarettes. Elle en alluma une avant de dire:

« Bien. Je dois dire que je suis très satisfaite de notre collaboration, vu la réputation qui vous précède... »

Un petit silence se fit, pendant lequel l'homme-oiseau observa son associée. Elle avait 35 ans. Elle n'en paraissait pas plus de 20.

« Il faut parfois ne pas prêter attention à ce genre de ragots... Est-ce la première fois que vous venez à Gotham? »

« Non, mais je ne connais pas très bien cette ville. »

« Je me ferais un plaisir de vous la faire visiter. Je connais un très restaurant pas très loin d'ici. »

La jeune femme sourit.

« Alors, allons-y! »

**µµµ**

Sur un des toits des entrepôts bordant le port se trouvait une forme noire...Batman. La chauve-souris remarqua enfin le bateau, avant de voir deux personne qui s'en allaient du port. Il prit ses jumelles.

_Alors, c'est bel et bien Saria Halliwell son nouvel associé!_

Il réprima un soupir. Il fallait maintenant la filer, et le justicier sentit soudain toute la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours. Il se gifla mentalement à la pensée de son amant nu dans son lit... Il fila pendant toute la soirée les deux compères, puis le Pingouin se fit déposé au cabaret qu'il possédait. La voiture de collection se dirigea ensuite vers les quartiers huppés de Gotham. La voiture s'engagea sur une allée de gravier d'une grande et belle maison qui semblait être un immense manoir, encore plus grand que celui que possédait Bruce. La femme en sortit, suivi du chauffeur. L'immense porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître...Ayko. Le justicier failli manquer de respirer sous le choc. Celle-ci ne semblait pas spécialement contente de voir Saria, et elle non plus.

_Tiens, Ayko s'est teint les cheveux en noir!_

Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent un petit instant.

« Je vois que tu es toujours aussi mal élevée. Tu pourrais au moins me dire bonjour. »

« Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de te dire bonjour. Que fais-tu ici? »

Le ton de la voix de la gamine était froid, tranchant. Une des caractéristiques du clan Halliwell.

« Je suis venue te rendre visite! Mais... Ho, dis donc! Tes soeurs ne sont pas là?! Tu viens de réussir un exploit! Félicitations! »

Batman dut se faire violence pour ne pas foncer sur elle et l'étrangler. Comment pouvait-elle parler comme ça à sa voisine?! Le visage de la jolie jeune femme s'assombrit.

« Vas-t'en, maman. Tu n'as rien à faire ici. »

Son interlocutrice soupira.

« Je suis ta mère, Brennzela. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! »

« Je t'appellerais comme bon me semble! Je suis ta mère! Et tu vas rentrer avec moi à la maison! »

« _La! _»

« Ho que si, _benti_! »

« Je ne retournerais pas là-bas! »

Le bruit de la gifle fit sursauter le Cerbère de Gotham. Saria cracha quelque chose en arabe à sa fille, avant de la bousculer pour entrer furibonde dans la maison. Ayko resta comme figée sur place, le regard vide.

Cela promettait du divertissement, aurait presque entendu dire l'amant du justicier.


End file.
